islandofsodorfandomcom-20200215-history
The Twin Engines
The Twin Engines is the 15th book in the Railway Series. It was written by the Rev. W. Awdry and illustrated by John T. Kenney. Stories Hullo Twins The engines are exhausted; they have had a lot of work to do and the trucks and coaches have complained, so therefore, when the Fat Controller tells them that a new goods engine will be arriving from Scotland to help out, they feel much better. But when the engine arrives, he had brought another engine along. The two engines are twins and claim to have lost their numbers on the journey. Donald and Douglas had actually named themselves when the lost their numbers, so the Fat Controller gives them numbers and sends them to work. The Missing Coach Donald and Douglas now have numbers - Donald is number 9 and his twin is now number 10. One day, Douglas is helping Duck, but is so worried about being found out and sent away, that he forgets to shunt Thomas' Special Coach so Thomas is late and the passengers are soon complaining. The twins quickly swap tenders so as to try and convince the Fat Controller that Donald has taken his goods train, but all this had been done in vain, as the Fat Controller isn't fooled and scolds Douglas severely. Break Van Douglas and Donald, still at the threat of being separated by a rash decision, decide to behave well. A spiteful brakevan, however, has taken a dislike to Douglas and always makes him late. Donald is furious at Douglas' harsh and unfair treatment, so he bumps the brakevan and threatens it to behave. The brakevan behaves, until poor Donald crashes into a signalbox. The Fat Controller is most displeased as he was planning for Douglas to go and Donald to stay but now he is not sure. James will now need to do Donald's work, as his tender is needed to be mended. James grumbles about pulling trucks and when Douglas teases him about the time he crashed into some tar wagons, this makes the red engine crosser. The Spiteful Brakevan tells the trucks to hold back, causing James to run out of steam. Douglas helps James up Gordon's Hill. The Spiteful Brakevan tries to get get the trucks to hold back again, but regrets this decision when Douglas destroys the brakevan by accident. The Fat Controller is cross, but Edward speaks out for Douglas. The Fat Controller is left unsure on what to do with the twins. The Deputation Donald and Douglas are helping to clear the snow covered lines, but after the signalbox demolition and the accidental brakevan 'massacre,' they are sure they will be sent away. The engines are sad about this, as they like Donald and Douglas, and don't want them to be sent away. One day, Percy talks to Edward about the scenario, so Edward suggests a 'deputation.' But when Percy tells the other engines on what Edward has suggested, Gordon decides that Percy will be their deputation. Later, Percy nervously pleads with the Fat Controller not to send the twins away, as they will be scrapped otherwise. The Fat Controller has already decided the twins' fate, however; he allows them both to stay- and gives them blue paint. Category:Railway Series Books